


settle down with me

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Timestamp, cuddling for warmth, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Two hours later, Isak lost sight of Even. He'd been by the Christmas tree, chatting with Sana, when Isak nipped into the kitchen for beers. When Isak came back out, he couldn't find Even in the living room and his bedroom was empty. The bathroom was locked but Isak could hear Magnus and Vilde on the other side. Even wouldn't just leave without saying anythingexcept-Set directly after ep 10, Fredag





	

**Author's Note:**

> and heeeeeere's the porn...ography about fluff. seriously. ugh. the other one, the not so sfw one, is fighting me tooth and nail and i'm listening to ed sheeran and his songs always make me feel soft and melty inside 
> 
> and seriously, teach me the other ways to describe the things even does with his lips. there's only so much you can use _pursed his lips_ and _pouted_ and _made a goddamn duckface_ in one fic (love you, baby)
> 
> (on a side note, this is the most productive and inspired i've been, my plot bunnies are jumping, and even though my word count isn't anything to brag about, i'm just so fucking glad to be writing again)

Two hours later, Isak lost sight of Even. He'd been by the Christmas tree, chatting with Sana, when Isak nipped into the kitchen for beers. When Isak came back out, he couldn't find Even in the living room and his bedroom was empty. The bathroom was locked but Isak could hear Magnus and Vilde on the other side. Even wouldn't just leave without saying anything  _except_ -

His phone pinged, and Isak let his thumbnail drop away from his teeth as he swiped open the message, the anxious little ball in his chest loosening when he saw that it was from Even. 

 

EVEN KOSEGRUPPA ❤

Aktiv nå

Where are you?

I'm outside, on the doorstep

 

The night was bitterly cold when Isak closed the building door behind him, and he pulled down the drawstrings of his hoodie to tighten it more. Even lifted a hand in greeting, head tipped back to look at him. Isak let out a misty breath when he saw him.

'What are you doing out here?' asked Isak, coming down the steps to sit beside Even, who was bundled up in about four layers of clothing.

Even gave him a crooked smile, cheeks flushed from the cold. 'I wanted to get some air,' he said, and there was something in the flicker of his eyes that spoke more than what he meant.

'Do you want me to go?' asked Isak, thinking, _I want to stay_.

Even shook his head and wrapped an arm around Isak's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could press a kiss against his temple. 'Nope, you don't have to.'

'Okay, good, I'd like to be with you.' Isak checked to make sure Even was kept warm by his jackets and then made himself comfortable, leaning into the curve of Even's body.

Even let out an amused huff. 'I thought you'd be sick of me by now. You know, after spending the week with me.'

Isak glanced at Even's profile, at his slight smile and glimmering eyes. 'You underestimate how patient I can be,' said Isak. 'I've been living with Eskild for a long time now and haven't killed him yet.'

'Shouldn't that be the other way around? You should hear him complain about you.'

'I barely even come out of my room!'

'He says you still need more of his guru guidance.'

'Guru, my ass. He got it wrong, anyway.'

'But he was very good company,' Even told him, wrist curling in so he could brush the tips of his fingers along Isak's jaw, 'when I wasn't. Did you know he showed me his Grindr messages to cheer me up?'

'Fuck!' Isak couldn't help but laugh, turning his face into Even's shoulder. 'He made me read some, too. It was disturbing.'

'I don't know, some of those things with the right person - '

'Shut up,' Isak snickered. Then, he bit his bottom lip and shrugged. 'Well, um - '

Even laughed under his breath. Isak shifted so he could face Even a bit more without losing contact and Even did the same. He was smiling, just a soft uplift of the lips, and Isak swept his thumb across his cold cheek. Even watched him, and there was a curious quality to his gaze, as if he was puzzling Isak out. Isak wondered what else there was to discover about him since Even practically knew everything already. He wasn't an interesting person by a long shot, rapping and lying skills aside.

'Your roommates are really cool,' said Even, then fell quiet again.

Isak made a face. He generally agreed, although he would never say that out loud. Sensing the dip in the mood, Isak disn't say anything else, taking his cue from Even. The silence felt right; Isak only ever felt that with Even. He stared back at the other boy, thinking about tomorrow and how he would still want to look into Even's eyes the way he was doing now. It didn't matter if they were sad, tired, fired up, interested, horny, amused or sleepy. When he met that beautiful blue gaze, Isak knew he was loved. 

There was no telling what the future had in store, only that Isak wanted to keep this feeling in his chest for as long as possible.

'The party was good,' said Even eventually, breaking their little staring contest with a downward glance. He leant forward and perched his elbows on his knees, peering at the relatively quiet street. He chewed on the corner of his bottom lip. 'Just, you know. Kind of overwhelming after a while, being around so many people even if they are all awesome.' He sighed. 'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise for that,' said Isak, glancing over his shoulder at the window of their flat, seeing Chris Schistad (not exactly awesome) pass by, and then Mahdi (definitely awesome), who stopped and looked outside. He waved at Isak and Even, and they waved back. 'We can just chill out here. Literally.'

'I actually hate the cold,' Even laughed, and the sound of it made Isak smile; he swore it was a Pavlovian reaction by now. Even breathed in deeply and tipped his head back, eyes closed. 'Makes you feel alive, though.'

'If you want, we can stay out a bit longer to feel alive and then sneak back up to my bedroom so we actually _stay_ alive by being warm.'

Even nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan to me. We can use the 10 percent.'

'Nice try, but let's save that for a special occasion.'

'Damn. On Christmas?'

'That's not exactly special, is it? It happens every year.'

'It's the day Jesus Christ was born, Isak.'

'Yeah, and I'm spending it with my parents, so no getting high.'

'Me, too.'

Isak nudged Even's foot with his. 'Meet up before or after?'

Pursing his lips, Even thought about it for a second and nudged Isak's foot back. 'Both.'

Isak grinned at him. 'Great!' Then his eyebrows drew together. 'I don't know what to get you for Christmas.'

Even smiled at him. 'You don't need to.'

'I want to. That's, like, boyfriend stuff, right?'

'Traditionally.'

'I'm going to get you the best Christmas gift _ever_ ,' Isak declared.

Even kissed his nose. 'If you're thinking about buying me a hoodie, then my favourite colour is red.'

'Don't try to influence me,' warned Isak.

'I'm not. And I don't know what to give you, either.'

That made Isak's heart pound in his chest because somehow, he hadn't realised that Even would give him a present in return. 'Oh, uh, you could probably, like, just give me a drawing or something. I like those.'

'I'll paint you, like in Titanic,' Even suggested playfully. His eyes brightened and he held up his fingers in the air, framing Isak's face. 'Or finally make that film about you.'

Isak rolled his eyes but dimpled at Even all the same. 'I swear you watch too many films. And like you said, you don't have to get me a gift.'

'I want to,' echoed Even, 'it's a boyfriend thing.'

Isak smiled down at his knees.

The other boy bumped Isak's shoulder with his own. 'Besides, it's 'cause you have me, right? I'm the gift.'

Isak snuck a glance at him. Even was smiling but it didn't completely reach his eyes. When Even caught his gaze, he quickly looked away, sucking in one side of his mouth.

'You are,' Isak told him honestly, voice soft. 'The best present ever. I chose wisely. I should get a fucking 6 in life.'

Even didn't say anything but he melted into Isak's side, blowing out a long breath.

'Ah fuck, I'm freezing.' Isak took Even's bare hand and grimaced. ' _You're_ freezing. Let's go inside.' He stood up and tugged Even to his feet along with him. Even straightened slowly, sniffling as he did. 'Ugh, you're going to catch a cold and then give it to me.'

'It'll be my Christmas present to you,' joked Even.

'Fucking hilarious. Come on.'

Even held Isak's hand tight and kissed the back of it. Isak stood on the topmost step, eye to eye with Even. It was a weird perspective, not having to look up at his face. He kissed Even softly, all lips and hot breaths.

'Merry Christmas,' said Even, their mouths still pressed together.

'It's too early,' grumbled Isak, then dipped in deeper for another kiss. 'Merry Christmas.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments!!!, constructive criticism) gives me life <333


End file.
